Dear Cobalt: Happy Birthday Fushimi
by Blackcat314
Summary: A rather late fic celebrating Fushimi Saruhiko's birthday! On his birthday, he is prompted by a rather curious dream to take a stroll through town. By chance or fate, he is given a mysterious tool that could possibly give him his greatest desire...for a night only. SaruMisa
1. Happy Birthday

Dear Cobalt: Happy Birthday Fushimi

Ahhhh~~! I know this is SO LATE for Fushimi's birthday, but I never got to writing it until now….*sobs*. I just realized I was rather vague about reviews in my other fic, "Dear Crimson: Fushimi's Monologue". I don't mean to sound stuck up…I just meant people can submit reviews if they wanted. I realize that with so many great fics out there, it may be a hassle to leave reviews for my fic, even. I won't be withholding updates just because there's not a lot reviews, so I'm sorry if that misled and upset readers out there! Anyhow, this fic is basically shameless soft porn that pretty much pampers Fushimi (hence Happy Birthday). Will be very lemony throughout the plot, and there may arguably not be a plot. I'll leave that to your individual judgments.

WARNINGS: Angsty Fushimi, semi-rape, OOC Misaki (you'll see why in the fic). If any or all of these elements make you angry, please DO NOT read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except the shifty lady OC who has a minimal part. The rest, including the K Project trademark, belongs to GoRa and GoHands.

~ Happy is the line break, and happy is Fushimi in his POV~

_I open my eyes, and the surrounding somewhat surprises me. I am not in the Scepter4 headquarters anymore, and judging by the building, I am not in my own apartment complex either. This is very interesting…where is this place? It should be somewhat fun to see what goes on next, I suppose. If it's boring, I'm leaving and going to find my Misaki again. There does not appear to be any sign of life around this white washed hallway I am standing in, and the entire apartment complex does not strike any memories within me. Paradoxically, I am standing in front of a door marked "Fushimi". Since I do not recall living here, this must be my previous residence, or perhaps the residence of a relative or so. _

_I reach up nonchalantly to knock at the door, but before my hand even reaches the door, it opens on its own. However, it is who has answered the door that leaves my heart racing, and my eyes alight again. In this moment, my life has ceased to be boring. Although it is rather bizarre that **he** should be here, I won't complain. Why question a blessing when it is so easily given to me? I can't help but feel a grin stretch itself across my face. "Mi~sa~kii~" I cooed at the figure in front of me. He was absolutely breathtaking, even though all he had on was his usual attire, plus a red apron and matching bandanna. "W-what, jackass? Are you going to come in or not? What freak comes home and just stops at the door!?" he admonished me while his face became completely flustered and he looked away. "Are you welcoming home~? How sweet~~" I can't believe it, this is absolutely wonderful! To have my beloved Misaki greet me when I got home…although, I don't quite remember living here. _

"_Dumbass! Of course I am! You live here, don't you?" Misaki continued to yell at me, but I can tell in his eyes that he does not mean to be abrasive. He merely has a hard time showing his emotions. "Hmm~I guess~~" I cooed again, holding him. Surprisingly, he doesn't struggle or try to get out of my hold. He simply turns red and looks away. "W-what do you mean you guess!? Shouldn't you be more sure of it? ….O-of us!?" my precious one still did not meet my eyes, and he seemed somewhat…uncomfortable? I'll admit I rather enjoy seeing him flustered and bothered like this, but this will not do. I must make him feel content in my arms. "Of us?" I repeated after him. I don't have the slightest idea what is bothering my beloved, but it must be corrected! "B-BASTARD!" My beloved little birdy breaks out of my grasp, and before I knew it, something hit me hard in the face. _

_I am thrown back into the floor of the home. "Jackass! Does this mean nothing to you!? Don't joke about us!" He screams at me while pointing to his left ring finger. On it sat a glimmering gold band, pure and simple. Us? A gold band? I quickly glanced down at my left hand, and I must admit that I was very pleasantly surprised to see a matching gold band sit on my ring finger, too. "Misakii~~~!" This was too much, I just couldn't keep it inside any longer. This was too good! I have done it, I finally have my Misaki! I pounced on him and nuzzled my cheek to his. Ah, so soft and warm despite him being a man…I've longed to do this for so long. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to push a joke this far. Let me….make it up to you?" I held him close and purred into his ear, while my hands were given free reign to wander that delectable body without much resistance. "Hmph. D-don't think you're off the hook, you stupid monkey. I can't believe you forgot about us. We've been married for nearly three years, jackass~! And to think you were so desperate when you first proposed….I don't care, you're going to do the groceries!" My lovely wife (Yes! How smoothly it rolls off my tongue to call my lovely Misaki that~) pouted and turned his back to me, holding out a white grocery list. _

"_Alright, I'll go do the groceries. Even though I JUST got back…" I sighed dramatically. "W-well, you HAD to make a joke like that! Do you know how worried I was when you acted like you don't know what you were doing!? I thought you had gotten t-tired of me, or something!" I was not expecting him to be so open with his emotions, but here my lovely one proved me wrong again. There were tears glistening in the corners of Misaki's eyes. "Yes, yes. I'm sorry, dear. I just thought it'd be ok, since we did end up together despite being on opposing ends, what with HOMRA and Scepter4 and all." I gently reassured my little bird. "What are you talking about? What's HOMRA and Scepter4? Saru, are you really alright?" I couldn't believe my ears. Misaki held nothing but question and concern in his eyes, and it was then that I noticed that every single picture in our house consisted only of us. There were no HOMRA or Scepter4 members. Of course, I'm glad they don't play a role in our private life together, but for my precious Misaki to deny the existence of HOMRA is really big indeed. _

_I needed to confirm something, so in one fluid motion, I pulled down Misaki's shirt and m collar open as well. Where there was once the HOMRA clan mark, it now stood clean of any mark. It would appear that I have begun to live life in an alternate dimension. I suppose I do prefer this one over the one I knew. "S-saru….? W-what's going on…?" My darling asked me in fear. "Oh, I just wanted to check and see if you are still delectable, my sweet~" I quickly recovered, not wasting this chance to nip and suck at my beloved's pale, exposed collarbone. "A-ahh….mmnh….S-Saru….n-not right now….! It—it's still broad daylight!" Misaki moaned. For some reason, he seemed to be more sensitive…I wonder if we've done it yet? "Ne, Mi~sa~ki~are you…so sure you don't want it?" I breathed into his ear as I reached one hand under his shirt to tweak a nipple. "Ahn! Haa….w-we definitely can't!" Such cute words of denial when his body clearly showed he wanted it, my adorable Misaki panted and arced into my body. "Why deny yourself, my love? There's nothing else to do today~" I teased, testing the waters. "W-we…we're out of heat packs and cooling rubs! I am NOT laying you if we don't have those on hand. You know we need them because you turn our intimate moments into week-long fuckathons. Don't even try to deny it! Remember our first time? I couldn't stand or walk properly for a month! A MONTH! It's ridiculous! All our neighbours thought I was actually permanently handicapped! You…you just don't understand that, do you? You're not the one being fucked senseless. Don't even start with the laundry. That took a ridiculous time before the stains were washed out, and you know it." I watched as my hot headed little crow panted, his face flushed._

_Well. We certainly went far…just listening to him recount our "time" together was really arousing…yet at the same time I can't help but feel a little distraught at his outburst. In the end he seemed to be angry at our stains from sex permanently dirtying our sheets more than what I do to him…it is rather disgruntling. I must improve my techniques so my lovely one can receive the full benefit of pleasure, to the point where he forgets about stains altogether! "But Misaki~~ hearing you say that again is making me so…excited. Don't be so cruel, sweetheart. I'll do the groceries, but won't you be a little bit nicer? Play with me a little first." I asked slowly, with a hint of a smirk in my voice. I can see his determination wavering in his eyes as he thought this over. "*sigh* F-fine. I'll….give you a little something, s-since you seem to be absolutely out of it. I-it's only to snap you back to reality, though! I still haven't forgiven you or anything, keep that in mind!" My lovely wife is so sweet and submissive! Ah~ what bliss…I watched with eager eyes as Misaki removed his red apron and got onto his knees in front of me. He had a blushing, submissive expression painted on his face, his eyes half-lidded as he undid the zipper on my pants. _

_His smaller, softer hands felt like heaven when they wrapped around my painfully hard member and gently freed it from the confines of my tight pants. From my vantage point, no porn on earth can compare to my Misaki as he kneeled in front of me, lips ready to envelop my rock hard cock. I can feel his hot breath tickling the head and the pink lips getting closer and closer-_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Fushimi Saruhiko snapped wide awake and groaned at the early sunlight filtering through blue blinds. He slammed an annoyed fist down on his nightstand, silencing the alarm. Blinking his eyes blearily, he looked to the tiny calendar on his nightstand. _November 7__th_. 'Happy birthday to me, indeed.' He thought bitterly as he lay there to collect his thoughts. Not like anyone would celebrate it with him. At least, not any kind of celebration he would deem interesting and worthy of taking joy in. Now if something like his dream happened… now _that_ was a celebration. Sighing, he pulled his pajama top open slightly and looked. Yep, there it was. His ex-HOMRA mark was still there, with its burnt streaks. He checked his left ring finger forlornly, a bit afraid to see what wasn't there. A quick glance, and that was it. Yep, no golden band. He was back where he was before, and it rather did not sit well with him. He sighed and got out of bed, getting ready for the day. 'Maybe a walk around town would do me some good.' The blue haired teen thought idly as he did his morning wash up.

~So begins Fushimi's birthday adventures~

Uhmm….yeah, sorry about it being so short! I have the entire story planned, but I don't have the strength to type it all out, so I think this fic will end up being a twoshot or so. About reviews…review as you see fit! Again, I should clarify (I know I sounded somewhat vague and possibly stuck up in my last K Project fic, but I didn't intend to sound like so! I'm sorry if it upset some readers…) that the number of reviews does not affect the update speed. I shall try to wrap this up as quickly as I can.


	2. Faustian contract

Dear Cobalt: Happy Birthday Fushimi chp.2—Faustian contract

I'm so slow on updating, I know, I know….and this was supposed to be a fic to celebrate Fushimi's b-day. I'm a lousy guest for a birthday party, that's for sure. XD A thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, alerted, viewed, and visited this fic!

WARNING: Yaoi (what else are you going to write about K Project where there is romance between two characters?), impatient Fushimi.

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters, only this plot. The characters and affiliated symbols and graphics of K Project belong to GoRa and GoHands. If I owned K Project, Fushimi wouldn't be playing the dating game in Hard mode (forever alone).

~Happy b-day, Fushimi, plot date is still 11/7 even if post date isn't~

After that somewhat rewarding dream, being thrust back into the reality in which he could get everything except what (or who) he really wanted was a terrible letdown for Fushimi Saruhiko, who turned 19 today. He figured a stroll through town might ease a bit of loneliness, even though it usually just bores him, like everything else in the world that wasn't his Misaki. Today, however, as he strolled through Shizume, everything just seemed bent on pissing him off. Everywhere he looked, things were in pairs. 'What is this, let's make Fushimi Saruhiko Realize He's A Loser Single Day!? Stupid goddamn couples everywhere….take your pointless flirting somewhere else.' The blue haired young man thought bitterly as he walked down the streets. Normally, he didn't really care about couples on the streets, everything was boring anyway.

However, after the dream he had this morning, anything that was couple-related or came in pairs were rather disheartening for the blue-hued teen. Couples flirting on the streets, specials for couples ("Sweetheart Sunday! 10% off all ice cream cones!", "25% off couple rings, free engraving", etc.), slippers and shoes on sale, earrings on sale…the amount of things sold in pairs was limitless. 'Stupid slippers….and those are some ugly earrings….' His mind continued its irrational tirade against all things paired as the teen strolled on, a nonchalant expression on his face. He was so absorbed in cursing the myriad of paired things that he almost missed the weirdly lit alleyway. Nothing had really caught his eye, but this alleyway, with its magenta lighting, seemed somehow odd to him. Not to mention that it was very well decorated for an alleyway.

That was not to say the alleyway was anything like the corridor of a grand, five star hotel or anything, but there was a very Victorianesque coziness to the alleyway. It was dimly lit but there was not a single dark corner that wasn't lit. The light was a bizarre, soft magenta…he wondered how this place wasn't brimming with couples. After all, it was the perfect place to make out or have discreet sex in and whatnot. The ambience was there, it was small and enclosed for privacy, and strangely enough, there wasn't the tiniest scrap of garbage for being an alleyway. Sighing, he turned in and walked into the alley. No harm in it, it's not like there's anything else interesting to do anyway. 'If anything happens, I'll just have to get ready for an emergency battle~' he thought with a bit of twisted glee. If he couldn't get Misaki, his piece of vibrant colour in the world, then the next best thing was an invigorating battle.

As he ventured along the pink alleyway, he noted that not only was the alley not brimming with couples, it was in fact, bereft of any sign of life. He continued to walk along the pink roadway, and almost missed the voice that quietly called him out. "Boy in blue…don't you wish your dream came true…?" the softly singsong voice drifted in the air, like the distant echoes of a wind chime. Quickly, he whipped around, and saw no one. Rather, he noticed no one at first. However, upon closer inspection, there was actually a sort of makeshift "stand" right under one of the dim pink lights.

The stand was nothing extraordinary; in fact, it was so plain that he would not have noticed it if it wasn't for the voice. It was basically a crate with a modest oilcloth cover, and on it a medium sized fish float was placed on a stand like a gazing crystal ball. A deck of faded cards lay to the right, and a small glass tealight holder sat on the left. In it were a few measly coins, and behind this crate sat a hooded figure with a hard-to-read smile on his/her face. It was hard to tell whether this figure was male or female, they had hidden themselves really well. There was no telling from the hands either, since they were loosely gloved with only the last joints of the finger showing. All from head to toe this person was clad in black. S/he would have been creepy looking if the alleyway hadn't been a friendly pink colour. Then again, maybe this pink light only served to make this stranger that much more of a danger.

At any rate, Fushimi decided this entire sight did not suit him at all. Snorting slightly, he asked the stranger, "Don't you know you need a permit to set up a stall? So, can I see yours?" A predatory grin gleamed as he watched the stranger. He could almost bet that this person had no permit to set up shop, otherwise they'd be out on the bigger streets. Then again, fortune-telling and all that other fraudulent behavior wasn't permitted as a form of legitimate business anyway. "Tee hee hee hee….and don't you need this, boy?" the stranger laughed creepily, maybe even more creepily than Fushimi himself when he saw Misaki. The extremely creepy part was that the stranger's voice was neither high nor low, and it could be either a really deep voiced woman or a high voiced man. The stranger beckoned the blue-haired boy closer with one gloved hand, the other one holding out the fish float. "Tsk. I don't have the time to waste." Fushimi was now annoyed. He was a part of the police force, and no common folk challenged him or played funny tricks on him. "I see….I see….so…there is no time to waste on this one, too…?" the stranger inquired again in their creepy voice, a false tone of dismay as he held the fish float closer to his/her pale cheek.

"How sad….it would seem he does not need you, fiery Prince of Red…perhaps your love is one-sided….my poor, precious boy…" the figure crooned sickeningly. From his distance, Saruhiko could see something red flickering within the fish float. There seemed to be some sort of figure reflected within the orb. Perhaps this stranger was a Strain with powers to see certain things…? "Let me see that." The sapphire-haired boy demanded in a nonchalant tone. He kept a poker face on as he extended an arm out to take the orb, although deep down he wanted to investigate what the stranger said. "Ah ah ah~ you have no time to waste on this one, Boy of Blue. You did state that you are not interested in this Prince of Red, did you not say so? It is not very good to tell lies, you know…" the stranger admonished him, wagging a black gloved finger as s/he stepped away.

Now he was more interested than ever. A prince of red…that could be anyone, but to Fushimi Saruhiko, that title could only mean one person. If the coloured Kings were what was being referred to, then the prince of red could very well be a reference to Homura. Truthfully, in that group there could be only one he'd call a prince. "*sigh* You can give me that, or…." Saruhiko sighed as if talking to a toddler, and his hand went to the hilt of his sabre. "Oh…? So you would do that, would you? Well now, I don't think you would want to break the Prince of Red…." The stranger grinned again, eyes hidden by long bangs as s/he cradled the orb with his/her long, bony fingers. "Ha. You keep saying 'prince of red', 'prince of red'. I don't know what kind of boring obsession you could possibly have, but you don't have a permit to set up business. Furthermore, you have in your possession something possibly suspicious, I deem to inspect it." Saruhiko delivered as if he was bored and merely doing his job.

"Ara, ara….I suppose I do have to comply now, don't I….? With the law, I suppose, since the Boy of Blue is too shy to says so, heeheehee…." The stranger cackled somewhat gleefully, and with deliberate slowness, handed over the orb with flickering red. "Enjoy…." The stranger whispered to Fushimi as he placed the orb into his outstretched palm. The stranger stood back and observed as the blue haired boy began to examine the orb.

Hesitantly, Fushimi turned the flickering orb around in his hands. It was warm to the touch, and slowly he brought it up to his face. The bluet was certain that his heart would stop at the sight that greeted him: within the orb were flickering images of his precious Misaki. He watched the orb, enthralled. The flickering fish float seemed to act like some sort of surveillance, the Misaki within seemed to have no idea he was being watched. Finally breaking out of it after a minute of watching, Fushimi resumed his poker face. He really disliked the grin the stranger had on his face now. Standing slightly taller, he began, "Unauthorized surveillance of other citizens is in violation of the law. I am afraid I will have to confiscate this…" "Eeheeheeheehee~~! Confiscate it, he says! Confiscate! Oh ah hahahahahahahaha~! That's a good one!" the hooded figure cackled, holding his/her sides. "Oh, my boy, I do not think you want my all-seeing. What you want is the Prince of Red, yes? Then may I suggest….this?" from within his/her black cloak, the figure pulled out a pink, crystal vial. It was hexagonal prism in shape, about the size of a glue stick. The cap was adorned with a small, pink heart.

By this time, Fushimi Saruhiko was all too ready to strangle the stranger and take that wonderful orb away. That lovely orb that would let him see what his lovely Misaki was doing, every second of every day. Still, that vial the stranger presented seemed to be an intriguing challenge. "Oh? What do you have there? More illegal things that I may have to confiscate?" the bluet taunted. "So you are going to play after all, ne? Boy of Blue~~" the hooded stranger cooed in a mocking manner, shaking the pink crystal vial in front of his face. Annoyed, Fushimi snatched the vial out of the stranger's hands. "On second thought, I think I will not wait for your answer or excuses. I shall be confiscating it now, and be sure you move your stall elsewhere. I presume you have no permit." "Oh ho! Quite the player now, aren't you? Well~ let me just give you some kind advice. That treat there, do make nice and share it with the one you desire~ it shall be a most…fruitful experience." The stranger advised with a naughty grin. "Hmmm….what do you mean to propose with that?" Fushimi asked with a shark-like grin. He was liking where this could possibly be going.

"Well~I would say that you should share that treat with your beloved Prince of Red. It is a very nice treat indeed, so nice that they will be inclined to be completely honest with you." The stranger explained. "Oh? Care to elaborate?" Fushimi asked with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Hmm~how to say it? Share the treat, and your partner will be very honest with you. Veerrry honest. Just ask him anything. Or where his mouth wouldn't answer, ask his body."

~end of the line and end of the chapter~

Yeah, I know I said I'd try to wrap this up, but…this turned out to be longer than I thought, so no smut this chapter guys! Sorry! R&R as you see fit!


	3. The Ideal Dream-- Part 1

Dear Cobalt: Happy Birthday Fushimi chp.3—The Ideal Dream Part 1

Holy~! Time certainly flies when exams are done and one is busy feasting…on a side note, a friendly PSA: one is well advised not to be writing after a white wine and a shot of whiskey. That is all.

Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, followed, visited, and viewed this fic! I know I said that this would be a two-shot, but it seems I got a bit sidetracked and more details for the plot showed up…I originally intended for the hooded stranger to be a small role that would only act as an agent to move the story along…that's why his/her features are vague. As to what inspired this character…actually, s/he is vague because s/he is supposed to represent ANY fangirl or fanboy of K.

WARNING: Angsty Fushimi, semi-rape, **hardcore smut**, OOC Misaki, drug use (of a LEGAL, but restricted kind).

"angst…" = speech

'_angst…'_ = thoughts (note SINGLE quote and italics)

_Angst…=_ flash back/change in scenery

~On with Fushimi's fun, story date is still Nov.7~

"….ask his body, you say? That's an interesting way to put it…what makes you think I have any intention of doing that?" Fushimi challenged again. This weird stranger had so many things that were questionably illegal, but it certainly would help him achieve his goals. He had to give at least this much credit to the stranger, and Fushimi honestly couldn't care more about legitimacy when there was a goal to be reached. It's not so much that he'd break the law for the heck of it, sometimes the law just got in his way. "Heeheeheehee….that's right…ask his body. You know how to do that, don't you? You've done it once before, haven't you?" the stranger asked creepily. "…Tsk. How are you sure about that?" Fushimi asked, still with his poker face. '_Who is this person? How does s/he know about that time? I made sure we were in a private place! Nowhere else could have been more private or secure, except maybe the dungeons in Scepter 4…' _

"Boy of blue, it matters not how I know…the only thing right now is, **do you wish your dream came true?** If you do, put that to the test. If your resolve only lasts to your fantasy, drop that this instant and go back to your room. You cannot handle the truth." The hooded stranger said sharply, an absolute change from the eccentric joker from before as he pointed to the pink vial still clutched in Fushimi's hand. "Hmph. Is that a challenge? _I_ can't handle the truth? _I'm_ the one who finds the truth for Scepter 4, I _make_ the truth happen if I want to, I AM the truth." Fushimi retorted coolly, arms crossed. "Well then, be my guest. Try the truth of this one, and judge for yourself." the hooded stranger motioned to the vial. "Heh. We'll see about this 'truth' of yours, then." With that said, the sapphire-headed teen turned and walked away.

'_Wait. How do I know this is actually something that will force the truth out of the one who took it? It'd better not be some dirty trick or illegal drugs…I can't have my Misaki become a drug addict, it's bad enough that he identifies himself with that gang of thugs_…' Fushimi stopped after a few steps and turned around, only to be met with an empty alley. '_How did that-!? Ugh, never mind. I suppose I will save a sample of this for analysis…but it is my birthday today, I don't feel like working…maybe I will try this out on Misaki~_' With his mind set, the blue-haired boy tucked the vial carefully into his jacket, and began to stalk the town in search of a certain red-headed midget. After an hour of wandering, there was still no trace of said redhead, and Fushimi was beginning to lose hope. '_Perhaps I shall try this with him another day…it is not like it makes a difference whether it is my birthday or not…_' he thought as he continued to stroll aimlessly around town.

"Oi! Bastard! Get out of my way!" An angry cry came from behind him. Fushimi was only too happy to hear that, and twirled around just in time to see the redhead come hurtling towards him. With a quick, clean sweep, the sapphire-headed boy wrapped a slender arm around Misaki's waist as he came sailing by, lifting the boy clean off his skateboard and into his arms. The skateboard rolled on by, and crashed to a halt against a trashcan. All time seemed to stop for him as Fushimi stared down at his lovely Misaki, held like a princess by him. "You should really watch where you're going, princess. There won't always be a prince to save you, you know~" He couldn't help but breath into Misaki's ear, upon which the redheaded boy flushed bright red and squawked indignantly, "Shitty monkey! P-put me down this instant! I'm not some damn princess, and YOU certainly aren't my prince! I don't need YOU to save my ass, I can get by just fine! You hear!? I DON'T NEED YOU!"

"Mi~Sa~Ki~….did anyone ever tell you you shouldn't be so selfish? Ah…you don't need me? That's fine, but I need you…to try this. Also, I'm not saving your ass for your sake. You need to know that your ass is mine, so I'll be collecting what's mine now." Fushimi couldn't help but feel a manic grin stretch itself as he carried Misaki into one-way alley off from a little street that was rarely frequented by pedestrians. He dropped the redhead lightly on the ground, and kneeled in front of him, trapping him with one leg between his, and an arm to one side of his head. "S-saru! W-wha-" before he could finish stuttering, he felt something get forced into his mouth. A rush of sweetness met his tongue, and before he knew it, said rush of sweetness washed down his throat quite easily, leaving behind a sensation of smoothness in his mouth. Suddenly, the sweet liquid was removed, and he could see that what was forced into his mouth had been a slightly pink crystal vial, out of which Saruhiko was drinking a clear liquid from. "S-saru…what did you…feed….to….me…" he felt himself get all heavy-limbed, and slumped forwards as his eyes closed.

He caught Misaki quickly as he finished most of the contents of the vial, leaving a little bit at the bottom for analysis later. Tucking the vial away, he smiled contently and carried Misaki in his arms, back to his apartment. For some reason, the liquid had made him feel all fuzzy, and he felt like using the gentlest of tones and touches to treat his beloved. '_Hmm….everything will be as my dream, will it? I shall see…_' He thought once he reached his apartment as he laid Misaki down on his bed. "Ne~ Misaki~ when you wake up, everything will be as a dream…HOMRA and Scepter4 would not exist…you are my wife and I am your husband, we'll live happily together…" Fushimi spoke softly and hopefully into the slumbering brunette's ear. He really hoped that strain meant what he said, and tried his hardest to induce the details of his dream into his beloved's unconscious mind.

It was a good fifteen minutes of "reassuring" until Misaki woke up again. "Mi~sa~ki~~ I hope you're feeling up for a little…fun." Fushimi started with a smug tone, just in case whatever was given to him didn't actually work and his Misaki was livid with rage or something like that. "….Huh? W-well, that depends…" the fiery-headed boy fidgeted as he turned away, his cheeks flaming red again. "Hmm~? What do you mean by that, Mi~Sa~Ki~?" Fushimi teased, hoping to get a clearer idea of whether Misaki was influenced by the drug or not. "W-well, did you do the groceries yet, Saru? I was nice enough to play with you a bit before you went out, you know." he turned back to the blue haired boy, his cheeks still red and his lips set in an adorable pout and his arms crossed. Fushimi almost died of happiness, but recovered quickly enough to reply, "Of course it is, sweetheart~ but I'm not in the mood for dinner. I'd really like to skip right to dessert~" he cooed into Misaki's ear, earning another furious blush. Of course it was a lie, his fridge was almost never stocked after his split with Misaki. Not that Misaki right now would know, because he'll be keeping him busy and away from checking said fridge, and when he was done with him, Misaki would be too tired to check anything. Except maybe his clothes and seeing if any cum was on it.

Why was his fridge never stocked? After the break off with Misaki, he really only ate to keep himself alive, enough to plan another encounter with his flaming love. It was sad, really. He was starved, starved for any scrap of attention his beloved Misaki would spare on him…and his physical state reflected his emotional starvation. Tonight, however, he would feast. He would indulge himself on Misaki's attention until he was satisfied, until they were both fulfilled. It was a rare gift indeed, and he planned to make good use of it. "W-wait! W-we can't do that! We have to eat properly! So dinner first! A-Anything else, later!" Misaki declared, and was about to march off to the kitchen. However, he was stopped by Saruhiko, who jerked him back by his arm, resulting in the redhead landing in the blue haired boy's lap. Immediately, his face heated up yet again. He could feel something wedged precariously in the crease between his butt cheeks, something rather long and rather hard. "S-saru! I-I…i-is that….!?" The boy almost shrieked upon feeling this something wedge into his crease.

"Hmm~? Is that how badly I want dessert? Yes honey, it is~" Saruhiko purred dirtily into Misaki's ear, enjoying how heated up and flustered the other one was. "H-How do you-Ah!"The redhead squeaked as the taller boy underneath him rubbed slightly against his bottom, causing him to tense and sit up straighter. "Hah? It sounds to me like you'd like dessert too, Mi~Sa~Ki~~" Saruhiko teased as he licked the shell of his ear, and his hands roamed all over the shorter boy's lithe, sensitive body. "Ha-hngggh…." Misaki moaned as Saruhiko's slender fingers tweaked an erect nipple. Before he knew what was happening, Saruhiko had relieved Misaki of his clothes, and the shorter boy lay naked and exposed on the bed, body flushed and ready to receive the taller boy's love and affection. "My sweet, lovely wife, I hope you know what to do~" he teased in a singsong manner as he placed three fingers on Misaki's lips. "Mmh…."Obediently, he took the three fingers into his mouth and began to suck them, wrapping his tongue around the digits and gently caressing them. His amber eyes closed in pleasure as his tongue lapped around Saruhiko's fingers, and his soft thighs unconsciously spread apart on their own, inviting the taller boy's deeper affections.

"Oh? Misakii~~ are you feeling more in the mood for dessert now~?" Saruhiko asked in a teasing manner, taking his coated fingers out of his beloved's lips. "Ahh….mmh…." was all the flustered and incoherent Misaki could manage, his nipples and penis erect with arousal. Wordlessly, the lithe boy got on all fours and arced his spine upwards, his torso close to the sheets and his bottom up, legs spread apart. "S-saru…." His voice loaded with want, he sent one pleading look to the taller boy, hoping he understood what was wanted. Saruhiko had not expected such eagerness from his Misaki, but nonetheless he was pleasantly surprised. "What is it, Misaki…? What do you want…?" He teased gently into the redhead's ear as one hand began to pump the erect penis while his other hand with coated fingers proceeded to slip into the redhead's opening. "Mmph…..ahhh….uuu…unn….." Misaki moaned as he was further teased into arousal by Saruhiko's ministrations. In and out, in and out, his fingers slid in scissoring motions, stretching Misaki's insides with every familiar _schlick_. "Well, Misaki? What do you say? Do you want dessert now?" the cobalt haired male asked his dear. "Ahh….mmm….y-yes….Saru…." Misaki replied, face flushed and his eyes pleading, saliva leaking from the corner of his lips in arousal. "Yes what, Misaki? What do you want?" the blue headed teen continued to tease his love, despite the fact that he was just as aroused and rock-hard.

"Mmm…ah, I-I want Saru…t-to….to…." Misaki breathed heavily, tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes from the pleasure that Saruhiko's ministrations were giving him. "Yes? What? Say it, Misaki…if you don't say it, I won't give it to you~" he breathed into Misaki's ear in mock warning, as he moved his fingers faster, stretching him wider. "Ahn…..ahh….hah….Saru~p-please….fuck me~ I want your dick in me…" unable to handle the stimulation, the redhead threw away his pride and begged shamelessly. "Alright, my sweet Misaki. Since you asked so nicely, I'll give you what you want. So, be thankful~" Saruhiko cooed somewhat sadistically as he suddenly stopped his ministrations. "Uh…?" Misaki turned and looked back, as he watched Saruhiko strip himself in a teasing manner. "Give me some time, sweetheart." He spoke gently, his slight breath making Misaki tremble slightly as he lay there. As he freed his painful erection from his pants, he heard an audible gasp, and he turned around to tease his lovely wife some more. He couldn't help it, his Misaki was just so cute! "Like what you see, sweetheart?"

"Uh…ah…! I...t-that's not going to fit in me!" Misaki blurted out, flustered. "Of course it will, don't worry about it…I'll make sure you get it so you don't suffer anymore, ok? Just give me a bit…otherwise it will hurt for you." He reassured the blushing redhead gently as he applied a liberal amount of lubricant to his prominent erection. As soon as he felt himself prepared, he clambered over his darling's shivering body. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, sweetheart. Are you ready?" He gently asked, although he was not going to take no for an answer anyway. "U-unh…" Misaki nodded, his face still flush and red. He jumped a little as he felt Saruhiko's tip press against his wet entrance, but was calmed again when he felt the other's warm hands on his waist, holding him in place. Without so much as a warning, Saruhiko thrusted forward, sheathing his full length inside his precious Misaki. "Aaaaahhhhh~~!" Misaki involuntarily screamed out, the tears springing from his eyes. In that one swift moment, his insides were stretched far beyond what he was prepared for. His insides clenched tightly onto Saruhiko's hard cock as it tried to adjust to the sudden invasion.

'_Ahh….so good and tight, just like the first time I took him…._' Saruhiko threw his head back in ecstasy, feeling the tight clamp of Misaki's ass around his dick. "Nnngh….Misaki….you're so tight…you feel so good…" the cobalt haired teen groaned as his hands held onto the shorter one's soft, pale ass. "Mmh….you're so hard, Saru…ahh…y-you're stretching my insides…" Misaki moaned in pleasure. "…Saru…y-you can….you can move now." He added rather shyly, embarrassment clear in his tone. "Are you sure, Misaki?" The taller teen asked with concern. He didn't want his lovely Misaki forcing himself too quickly. "Y-yeah, j-just move. Please." Misaki begged again, eager for some friction. "As you wish, my love." Saruhiko stated gently as he kissed his cheek before starting a really slow, gentle pace. "Mmm…Saru~ go faster…I-I can take more…!" Misaki demanded after a while of the gentle pace, as more pleasure and heat built up in his loins. Wordlessly, Saruhiko picked up his pace, and began thrusting deeper and faster, further encouraged by the redhead's gasps as his pleasure spot is hit. "Unh! Saru! I—I'm…" "Yes, I know, Misaki." With that, the sapphire headed teen began to thrust even faster than before, making sure that every thrust was angled right and hit deep inside the shorter russet head. Before long, the familiar tightening sensation could be felt, and both of them cried out in pleasure as they came, Misaki on the sheets, and Saruhiko moaning in satisfaction as he filled his Misaki with his cum. "Mmmh….Saru, that was good…" the russet headed teen said cutely, enjoying the silky warmth of his husband's cum inside him. "Are you kidding me? That wasn't good, Misaki…that was heavenly. Don't think this is over yet, my lovely. I still have more good times to show you~" Saruhiko smirked as Misaki blushed shyly, suddenly regretting the compliment.

After a while of lying together, Saruhiko reluctantly moved off of his lovely, ruby-haired wife, earning a surprising whine from said wife. "What's this? Does my lovely Misaki want more?" the blue haired teen teased, with a slightly predatory glint. That first round had only been the beginning to his indulgence, after all. The crimson headed teen sat up slowly, careful not to let any cum spill out. "And if I do~?" Misaki asked mischievously, eyes glinting with excitement as he crawled towards his blue-headed husband. "Oh~ daring, aren't we?" Saruhiko teased, his second erection already prominent. "Mmh. Saru, fill me to the brim this time…I….I wantsomuchthatIdspillifIstoo dup…." The redhead's face flamed up again as he rushed what he wanted to say, his golden eyes burning with emotion. "Hmm? I didn't quite catch that, sweetheart. What did you want me to do?" Saruhiko teased yet again, extremely turned on by what the other boy just admitted. "N-nevermind, j-just forget it…." Misaki brushed off again, turning his face away in embarrassment. Slipping deft fingers underneath the boy's chin, he forced Misaki to look at him again. "Nonsense. Everything that my wife says is important. Now tell me exactly what you want, I promised I'd make you happy, didn't I?" Saruhiko said calmly, no trace of mockery about him. "I-I….I want you to…to fill me up…with your…umm…white stuff….e-enough that…that if I stood up, I'd spill it…I..I want you to fill me to the brim…!" having said that, Misaki immediately hid his face in one of the pillows, unable to believe he had actually said something so slutty and shameless.

Saruhiko couldn't believe his ears, this turned out to be better than his dream! Who knew his Misaki can be so wanton and feisty? "Oh Misaki, what am I going to do with you…you'll be the death of me…"he couldn't help but feel a bit prideful that his Misaki wanted his cum that much. "I-it's fine, you don't have to do that, I'll-" before he could even finish his rambling, Saruhiko had sealed his lips in a heated kiss. Their tongues wrapped around each other and battled fiercely for dominance, all the while Fushimi fiddled around and lifted Misaki's slender waist. He positioned the boy over his erection, and just as suddenly as before, he pulled Misaki down onto him, sheathing himself with Misaki in one fluid motion again. At the same time, he deepened his kiss, deep throating the innocent redhead. "Mmph…!" Misaki moaned in surprise. '_Ahh….he's so deep….so deep inside of me…it feels so good…_.' The ginger thought as he savoured the feel of his sapphire-headed lover penetrating him and filling him up once again. This time, the shy ginger took the initiative, and actively lifted his hips and lowered them on his beloved's large cock. "Ah~….so good….mmm…." Misaki unconsciously let slip under his breath. "Isn't it?" Saruhiko breathed into his ear, before kissing it lightly. The shorter male nodded mutely, with which the taller of them started again, "Let me make it even better for you." That said, he angled his hips and thrust upwards, hitting Misaki's sweet spot with force. "AHH!" the redhead shrieked in surprise, his nipples became instantly pert again from the now unrelenting stimulation. Saruhiko continued to plough roughly into his Misaki after these signs of encouragement.

Very quickly, the cobalt haired teen was able to bring his lover to the edge again, and Misaki yet again squirted his milky essence all over their stomachs as Saruhiko filled his wife with his cum again. He loved how his Misaki's ass squeezed him tighter, pulling him in further as he filled his insides. Another short series of thrusts, and he came again, filling him up like he asked. For a moment, they just sat there, Misaki on top of Saruhiko, both simply enjoying the closeness as they basked in the afterglow of sex. Slowly but reluctantly, Misaki moved off his husband cautiously, looking down from time to time. He felt rather full, and sure enough, he was filled to the brim with cum. He moved off slowly, careful not to spill any of it. "Ahh…I wish I was a girl…" Misaki said a bit offhandedly under his breath. "Why would you wish that?" Saruhiko asked with a slight edge of annoyance. It wasn't that he hated females or anything, but they just seemed more demanding and annoying to him. Of course, if it's his Misaki, he'll make an exception. "Well, I'd be able to have your babies then." Misaki stated matter-of-factly, his hand subconsciously rubbing his somewhat bloated abdomen. Just when Saruhiko thought this couldn't get better, it did. Misaki was such an innocent angel! "Mi~sa~kiiii~" He snuggled the boy close again, nuzzling his face as the redhead protested.

~no more yaoi smut for now~

Ehh….it's my first time writing smut, and I'm sorry if it disappointed you guys. I just…I don't know what happened…is it too weird and graphic? I turned Yata-chan into Saru's shameless man-whore! I'm sorry Yata and fans! *shot* I really hope they end up together in the anime though…


	4. The Ideal Dream-- Part 2

Dear Cobalt: Happy Birthday Fushimi chp.4—The Ideal Dream Part 2

Well, since I actually meant to have just one thorough smut scene…but it got kind of long, so I decided to separate them into two parts. Anyhow, I figured I should wrap up this fic , and hopefully get started on a semi-AU with genderbend…SaruMi with SaruMi babies, of course! Yeah…but that one is going to be another tear-jerker because of its angst...at least, that is the feeling I have right now. Anyhow, Merry Christmas, and enjoy the fic!

Warning: Angsty Fushimi, semi-rape, OOC Misaki, drug use (of a LEGAL but restricted kind), **smut**.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the K characters, plot, soundtracks, animation, or registered merchandise. All of that belongs to GoRa and GoHands respectively. I also make no money off this fic either.

~Onto SaruMi happiness Part 2~

"Mmm…." They snuggled together after those amazing rounds of sex they had, Saruhiko nibbling here and there along Misaki's soft neck, leaving clear marks of ownership all over the boy. "Ahn…..Saruuu~….don't do that~…you're going to leave marks…." The shorter wife moaned as his husband continued his ministrations. "Misaki~ don't lie to yourself~ you want these marks all over you just as much as I do~" Saruhiko chided lightly as he continued to nip at the redhead's skin. "I-I do not! W-why would I want marks all over me!? I-I don't! Nope, not at all…!" the russet haired teen began to struggle furiously, pushing away at the taller teen, but failing to keep him from nipping. "…if you want me to stop, Misaki…"He looked up to see if the shorter male was paying attention, and to his delight, he was. "Y-yeah…?" Misaki replied, somewhat surprised at the sudden halt. "You have to give me your frontal virginity[1] too." "W-what!? B-but….you…me…." the redhead was blushing furiously and cutely incoherent at this point. "What's wrong with what I'm asking for, Misaki? You're mine, and I'm yours. We already established that, didn't we? What would you need your remaining virginity for? Give it to me…give it all to me…"Saruhiko pulled off his best innocent look as he coaxed his lovely wife, although one cannot help but feel a hint of desperation in the last few words.

"U-uhh…w-well, yeah, b-but…." Misaki stuttered, his face flushed at the intense stare Saruhiko was giving him. "But….? Misaki~ you're not planning to cheat on me, are you? Give up on the idea of fucking a girl, that isn't happening. I'm not going to let that happen." The blue-haired teen suggested a bit manically, watching his crimson headed wife stutter. "W-what!? NO! H-how dare you s-suggest that, when I just let you fill me with cum! How can you even think that of me!?" His face was red, and tears brimmed in his eyes again, threatening to spill over. "Ah, of course~ I'm sorry, Misaki….I went overboard again, didn't I? Sorry sweetheart, don't cry…Misaki will never even think about another person, ne?" Saruhiko pulled Misaki close to him, cooing softly into his ear. "U-Uhn." The russet haired boy assented softly, nodding shyly. "If that's so, then why can't Misaki give me his frontal virginity…?" the cobalt headed teen asked gently again, full of earnest. "B-because…i-it's so awkward…" came the reply. "Alright, I understand." With that said, Saruhiko proceeded to climb over his petite love, and positioned himself over said petite love's erection.

"W-wait! What are you doing!?" Misaki shrieked, face redder than before, if that was even possible. "You find fucking me awkward, so I'm helping you out so you don't feel so awkward." The navy blue hued boy stated matter-of-factly before he plunged himself down onto the smaller boy. "Gaaaah~!" both boys cried out in unison, Misaki in pleasure and Saruhiko in shock. '_Nngh…so this is what it feels like getting fucked…kind of painful, but if I move a bit it should feel good in no time…I can't believe my sweet Misaki is in me right now…hah….._' Saruhiko thought as he closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of having Misaki's erection inside of him. '_Fuaa….is this how it feels to fuck somebody? No wonder Saru wanted to do me so bad…this feels really good…I really, really want to move and pound deep into Saru…!_'the redhead stared up at the taller boy hovering over him, whose eyes were still closed as he savoured the feel of having his beloved inside him. "D-dammit, I can't take it anymore!" with one sudden outburst, Misaki sat up and pushed Saruhiko down, effectively switching their positions. "H-huh!? Misaki?" the sudden push jolted the sapphire haired boy out of his indulgent moment, and his eyes snapped open. "Nngh, this feels too good! I-I can't help it, Saruu~! Sorry!" the shorter redhead only gave a brief warning before he began to thrust madly into the tight warmth that was his husband's virgin ass.

'_Aaah…..I-I can't believe my sweet, precious Misaki is taking the initiative now…! Hah…this is great… so eager to become one with me….ahh…thrust deeper and harder Misaki…as deep and hard as you want…I'll take it all. I'll take all of you_…' Saruhiko thought as he closed his eyes in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of Misaki topping him. Yes, Misaki topping him. It was cute to see his reactions when he bottomed, but Saruhiko honestly couldn't care less which of the two of them topped when it came to sex, as long as they both became one. "Mmm….f-fuck, Misaki…g-go faster and d-deeper….Ah-! Yes, that spot-!" he couldn't help but let out a yelp as Misaki suddenly hit his pleasure spot. "Hah….hah….hah….y-you like that, Saru?" the redhead asked, smirking slightly. "Heh. N-no, not at all…" Saruhiko retorted, smirking back and enjoying that moment of shock across his precious Misaki's face, before he continued, "…I LOVE it. Give me more, my cute Misakii~~" the taller teen panted as he lay beneath his wife, his glasses all but thrown to one side and his pale body flushed a lovely pink with excitement, gleaming with a light coat of sweat. His face was flushed, his expression contorted in a haze of pleasure as saliva dripped from his mouth. Misaki couldn't help but blush at this display…he had never seen Saruhiko like that…so submissive and rather…cute. Granted, he was normally handsome and hot (not that he would ever admit that to Saru's face), but this new side of him was just as intoxicating.

"Heh. Have it your way, then. Just hope you're prepared." Misaki smirked as he looked down at the aroused and penetrated Saruhiko. "No~ have me YOUR way, Misaki~~I'm all yours~" the blue headed teen replied cheekily in a sultry tone as he laid back and spread his legs apart further. Good lord! He was the one topping, but how did Saruhiko end up being the one seducing him again!? "D-dammit, d-don't make fun of me! I-I can absolutely take you, j-just you watch!" the poor, teased redhead was near tears as he quickened his pace and thrust deeper, purposely missing Saruhiko's sweet spot out of spite. "Mi~Sa~Kii~ you're not hitting the right spot~" the blue haired boy teased giddily, although deep down he was really yearning to get filled. "Quiet, slut." An eerily calm command was said quietly into his ear, and Saruhiko immediately got out of his teasing mode. Looking up, he saw his Misaki with an out-of-place sadistic smirk as he licked a pair of handcuffs. Although it was not in Misaki's character to have such a smirk, Saruhiko had to admit it was rather hot to see his Misaki like this. "What a naughty Saruu~ do you keep your toys on you all the time, dear husband~? I found these with your clothes…tell me, do you like being chained up and helpless while I fuck you senseless? Do you?" the russet haired teen purred into his ear as he clicked the handcuffs in place. "H-hahh….i-if it's you, Misakii~ I don't care how you fuck me, you can take me any way you please~" Saruhiko admitted easily. It was true, after all.

"Heh. Then I'll help myself~" Misaki smirked as he pulled all the way out, then quickly thrusted himself fully in again, angling his thrust so that it hit the blue haired teen's sweet spot right on. "Aah~ mmm~"Saruhiko moaned appreciatively as Misaki leaned down to nibble at his neck, leaving bruising hickeys as he went. From there on, they went on a quick pace, each thrust deep and hard. Saruhiko himself was in heaven, knowing that he was drawn closer to his beloved with every thrust. As the thrusts progressed, Misaki picked it up to a frenzied pace as the familiar feeling of release neared. He loved the feeling of Saruhiko's ass tightening around his cock, pulling him in deeper as he neared orgasm. "Ahhh~~!" With a scream, both of them released together for a third time, this time Saruhiko covering both their stomachs with cum as Misaki released into the taller male. "Hahh….t-that was wonderful, Misaki…" Saruhiko gasped as he slowly came down from his orgasmic high. "U-uhn…" the redhead became flustered once again, unable to believe that he had actually acted so sadistically. He removed the handcuffs from Saruhiko's wrists, kissing his cheek shyly as he did so. After setting the handcuffs aside, he cautiously pulled out of the taller teen with a wet _schlick_. "Hah…hah…hah…" both of them panted after three consecutive rounds of sex. Wordlessly, Saruhiko pulled Misaki close and they both lay there contently within each other's warmth. "That was wonderful, you did great, sweetheart." The cobalt headed teen said gently into the russet head's ear as they snuggled under the covers. "Y-you're w-welcome…although…" Misaki blushed as he replied hesitantly. It was just weird to thank your partner after sex, but hey, he had never had sex before this, so he wouldn't know. "Although?" Saruhiko prompted, waiting for his beloved to finish that thought. "…I-I knew it, it's just no good…" the redhead moaned miserably, burying his face in his hands. "No good? How? What could possibly be wrong, love?" the younger of them prompted, his tone laced with concern. "I-I…. I knew it! I-I'm just no good if you don't put your dick in me..!" with that said, he turned around and hid his face in the pillows, embarrassed from what he said.

Saruhiko gasped lightly in surprise before lighting up in genuine happiness. For once in his life. He hugged Misaki closer and forced him to turn around and look at him. "So Misaki is completely at home being the good, submissive wife, isn't he? That's alright~ it's just fine by me. Don't worry about it, my lovely. I won't force you to top anymore, you can rest easy. From now on, I'll top the living daylights out of you~" he cooed playfully into the redhead's ear, earning a half-hearted glare and a playful punch from said redhead. "Saruu~ what a meanie! If you keep doing that, I'm not going to let you have any more fun!" he pouted cutely and turned his back to him again. "Misaki~ don't be so mad~ I really do mean it when I said it's fine by me. If you feel awkward, you should just be my wife…stay with me forever. I promise I'll take care of you." Saruhiko said earnestly, kissing the lobe of the redhead's ear gently as he nuzzled the back of his soft, pale neck. "W-what do you mean 'awkward' and 'I should be your wife'? Everything is fine, I AM your wife, and that won't change! But whatever…I'll be nice and forgive you this time. But…let's go to sleep for now…I'm really tired…" the ruby haired teen turned back to face the taller of them, resting his head on the taller male's chest as they both lay together. "Alright, alright…whatever my lovely wife wants. Good night, sweetheart." He leaned down and kissed Misaki's lips chastely before reaching over to the bedside lamp and turning it off. Silence enveloped them as Saruhiko ran his fingers slowly through Misaki's silky locks. A steady rhythm of breathing told him his beloved had fallen asleep.

"Thank you, Misaki. This has been the happiest moment of my life." He whispered into his lover's ear, almost afraid that he'd wake up. He intertwined the fingers of his other hand with Misaki's while the other hand continued to comb through the red locks. "I wonder how long that drug would last for…will everything go back once the sun rises? Will you cease to be my wife, and be gone on your way again once tomorrow falls? Will you remember this precious night between us, I wonder? That's alright though, even if you forget, I'll remember it enough for the both of us. You assured me that everything is fine, but even if you should forget everything about this night, will you at least shed tears for us when dawn breaks?" He mused silently to himself, staring anxiously at the hands of his ticking clock, desperately wishing that time would stop. His eyes stared at the sleeping form in his arms intently, desperately trying to carve every detail of the moment into his memory. The flaming mass of hair, russet lashes resting against pale skin, cherry lips set in the relaxed 'o' of steady breathing, the soft contour of Misaki's baby face… as time passed and the night wore on, his eyes struggled to stay open. Eventually he succumbed to a deep, sleep filled with warmth, tolling bells, white dresses, and his beautiful Misaki.

Yata Misaki woke up with his entire body aching, but feeling surprisingly good. There was something warm beneath him, and he didn't want to wake up, if not for the piercing rays of early morning sun through the blinds. He cracked one eye open, and almost jumped up from shock. He was lying on top of a naked Saru. Quickly checking under the covers, he changed from shocked to horrified. He was naked too! D-did he and Saru…_'Nonononono…don't think that, don't think that! I-it's time to report to HOMRA, yeah!'_ With that thought, he quickly got up, and just as quickly collapsed again as his feet gave way and a jolt of pain shot through his butt and up his spine. "Fu…ck…." He groaned, and looked down. A generous amount of white leaked from in between his legs, and Misaki was certain he was ready to pass out then and there. '_T-this…d-does it mean I…I BOTTOMED FOR SARU!?_' For the first time since that morning, he looked into the full-length mirror near the bed, and beheld his reflection. Staring back at him was a lanky, pale teen with a shocked face and angry hickeys littered liberally all over his body. '_O-ok, c-calm down…j-just clean up, and get back to HOMRA, where it is SAFE…a-and act like nothing happened, yeah…a-and murder that bastard while he's sleeping, before I go…_' with his plan formulated, the redhead crawled towards the bathroom, where he quickly washed the cum off himself and made his way back to the bedroom.

He quickly threw on his clothes again, and approached the bed with pillow in hand, intent on smothering that bastard in his sleep. However, he stopped when he got to the bedside, looking down on the sleeping male. Saruhiko looked so….innocent and defenseless as he slept there, his glasses and usual calculated smirk absent from his features. He almost jumped when the boy shifted a bit, but calmed down again when he realized the boy was still deep in the throes of slumber. What he saw next truly amazed him…he never knew Saruhiko was capable of anything like this. "I do, Misaki…." A sigh was heard, and a genuinely happy—and relieved?- smile painted itself across the blue haired boy's slumbering face. '…._wife…stay by me forever._' A distant echo resounded faintly in his mind and his cheeks flamed, though Misaki couldn't place from whom or for why. Unwittingly, a tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at how genuinely peaceful and happy Saruhiko looked. '_Us…no, that can't happen between us._' Misaki concluded, and silently left the apartment without a trace.

Perhaps it had been hours, but finally Fushimi Saruhiko woke up from the longest, and most peaceful sleep he ever had after splitting from Misaki. His body ached, but the details from last night came rushing back to him. Yes, he had done it, he had made Misaki his…even though it was only for one night. Indeed, they must return to being enemies now, but he would never forget that one-time pleasure. The memory of that night was forever seared into his memory, and he was glad of it. Slowly, he made his way to the bathroom, where he found a discarded towel on the floor. He picked it up and placed it on the rack, knowing full well who had used it. After a quick shower, he dried himself with the same towel, reveling in the second-hand touching[2]. Quickly, he changed into his Scepter 4 uniform, checking the inner pocket to make sure the vial was still there. A heavy weight confirmed that it was there, and pulling it out, he checked the vial—yes, just enough of the drug left for analysis.

He made it to the Scepter 4 headquarters early, and had time enough to sneak to the labs. As soon as he was certain that there was nobody, he proceeded to subject the drug to analysis. A good half hour of anxious waiting later, the results were out. The drug turned out to be _sodium pentothal_-otherwise known as a Truth Serum. '_Strange…this hasn't been used in a long time…works by suppressing the fears and concerns of an individual, allowing them to respond naturally and truthfully in any situation trust upon them while under influence…banned in courts…_' Saruhiko thought as he read up the report on the drug. '_So does this mean that Misaki was actually acting the way he really would if he was in that sort of situation…? What we did…is that what he wants deep down, too?_' the mysterious drug revealed not to be a stimulant, dare the blue haired teen hope that his love wasn't one-sided, that it was possible to make his dream reality? _'Don't worry, Misaki. I'll definitely protect our dream, and make it come true one day.'_ With that, he carried on, a new hope on his horizon. Yes, this year's birthday had definitely been good.

~End of the extremely late Fushimi B-Day fic, and also, Merry Christmas!~

**[1] frontal virginity**: In the Japanese dialogue, Fushimi calls Misaki "doutei", which is roughly translated as "virgin". However, it literally means "child innocence", and refers specifically to a guy's first-time using his penis. That is, his first time screwing someone. This term seems to apply mainly to males. I suppose frontal virginity would amount simply to 'virginity' for females.

**[2] Second-hand touching**: Just like second-hand kissing, the idea is that if one person touches something another person has touched, then that person has indirectly touched this other person. Towel reusing= indirect body touching (rather unsanitary, don't actually try).

**Sodium pentothal**~ an actual drug that does exactly that. Suppresses a person's fears, so that they'd answer straight forwardly to any question posed to them, or react as they want to when presented with a particular scenario. In general, in works by suppressing the part of the brain that makes us detect that something is out of the ordinary and filter our responses. Therefore, one is left to react as one naturally feels like, regardless of whether that response is appropriate in the situation or not. This drug was first used to treat soldiers in the World Wars, especially those who were suffering shellshock and unable to speak because of it. Later, this was also used to exact confessions from criminal suspects, but it became obvious that some people under influence were only saying what the questioners wanted to hear.

Generally, using this drug requires precise questioning skills, and what one wants to find out must be clear-cut. Otherwise, the person under influence may give not only what one is looking for, but often times a lot of other information, too. This drug is currently extremely restricted, and not in use except perhaps for the training of a country's spies (trust me, they still exist …you just don't know they're out there. That's their point, after all..), and as an attempt to root out suspected spies in one's own country.


End file.
